Eternity in a Box
by LadyRavena
Summary: The night must close...The night before Thrawn's exile, those that are loyal have a few surprises for the sequestered Chiss. Complete.
1. Introduction

_Eternity in a Box_

_By Ladyravena_

_Introduction_

The heavy footsteps of the marshal kept time with the monotone of the commander-in-chief, doing his duty without emotion, feeling, or inflection. A perfect Chiss officer, in a perfect world all the making of a thousand years of dogma. It fitted perfectly with the emblem of the CEDF and the Eighth Family that hung at eye line, the only ornamentation in an otherwise completely barren office. An office that was rarely used, and probably would go back to its previous storage duties, judging by the faint smell of dust and insect deterrent that hung in the air.

The Chiss officer in the midst of this pomp and formal occasion stood completely at attention, avoiding all eye contact with the C-in-C and the Aristocra. Eye contact would only make this worse than it already was. He focused completely on the emblem in front of him, something he doubted he would ever get tired of memorizing every swirl, line, and shape.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo, in accordance with the ruling of the CEDF as at this date, you are hereby removed from the Chiss Expansionary Defence Fleet. You are stripped of duties pertaining to your former position. You are forbidden to discuss classified information. You are forbidden to divulge specifications of any Chiss military technologies, procedures or personnel. You will not identify yourself as an officer or member of the CEDF. You will not access any military files, databases, or information that is held by the CEDF or any military branch.

"You are to be stricken from the duty roster, never to be recalled, conscripted, recruited or re-enlisted in any branch of military or civilian protective duty. You will cease any and all contact with CEDF personnel that you previously commanded or accepted orders from. You are forbidden to contact, accept contact or obtain any information in any way from intelligence personnel or private intelligence sources. You will only enter property held by the CEDF or other military branches under armed escort, by order of the commander-in-chief or other equivalent ruling entity.

"You no longer have the right and privilege of wearing the uniform of a member of the CEDF." With that, the C-in-C reached out and quietly removed the ranking bars from the collar of the uniform. With that one movement, the CEDF's ceremony was done.

After a moment, the Aristocra stepped forward, face attempting impassiveness. But from the corner of his eye, Thrawn could see the hint of a smirk on the aging leader's face. "Mitth'raw'nuruodo, as you are disgraced from the Chiss Expansionary Defence Fleet, you no longer have the right and privilege of being a Trial-born of the Eighth Family. You are no one to us, and neither you nor your descendants will be considered qualified to represent the Eighth Family." With less finesse than the officer had shown, he ripped the burgundy patch from Thrawn's uniform.

As the marshal declared the ceremonies finished and correct as per all laws, Thrawn felt only numbness as the guards stepped forward, fastened his wrists behind him and led him back to his holding cell.


	2. Chapter 1

_Eternity in a Box_

_By Ladyravena_

_Chapter One: Contemplations_

His fingers traced the silver bars, following the intricate lines of rank with practiced ease. Each line was built upon the first, an interwoven knot of duty and obligation….

A duty his no longer.

With a deep sigh, Thrawn laid the bars in their box, closed the lid upon what should have been. They'd taken one set of bars at yesterday's ceremony; he'd kept secret the spare set in his drawers at home.

He snorted. Home, that ethereal place that he was being evicted from with the casualness of a rousted scavenger in one's attic, burrowed amongst old boxes.

Which in turn lead his gaze to the crate that sat in the middle of the foyer, four by two by two feet, sixteen cubic feet to survive on, no electronic items, no foodstuffs, no automatic weapons, everything under fifty pounds.

_My life, reduced to a sociology exam question_, he thought morbidly. _The one class I managed to test out of._

He'd already found a few things around the place he could take with him: monofilament line, a pouch of small tools, an old durasteel mess kit with eating utensils and collapsible mug along with his most durable clothing he owned. It was a pitiful pile of fabric; he no longer had the privilege of wearing uniforms, and his civilian wear was woefully scant. He had looked over the list of items allowed. Most of it he had no chance of acquiring. He simply didn't stock the necessary items in his home. He'd counted on having, if not access to various shops, at least a runner who could make any purchases he might need. As a CEDF officer, he wasn't permitted to own secondary weapons like hunting knifes or non-automated weaponry. Knowledge was at his fingertips, yet he wasn't allowed a datapad to read the cards.

He knew that everything else he would need would be supplied to him at the drop-off point. Everything that the courts would deem necessary for his prison with no walls, only gravity and the inability to make a starship out of wood holding him to an uninhabited planet.

There had been those who thought that even that might not hold him. There had been much debate about reinstating old laws older than the ice that covered Csilla, laws that would have seen him killed in short order. Although, he had mused when his legal representative had informed him of the debates, they would probably just have had a firing squad, rather than stoning him to death in the market square.

Probably.

A faint knock sounded from his kitchen, shaking him from his morbid thoughts; he ignored it, slowly rising to his feet, even more slowly placing the bars inside a few pieces of cloth, wrapping them tightly. Another faint set of knocking came from the darkened room. Sighing, he straightened up and walked down the three steps into the room, leaving the main light off. Enough ambient light seeped into the room for him to see by.

The pots and pans sparkled in the low light, and the cleanliness of the place revealed nothing of the noisy intruder. He moved farther into the corners, and peered into the darkened shadows, narrowed eyes just wide enough to see by, not enough to give away his position. But there was nothing….

The noise had abated for the moment. He had the distinct impression that if he went upstairs into the main room, it would start up again. "Wonderful," he muttered under his breath, "delusional knocking."

"Hardly."

He spun quickly, hand darting futilely for the blaster he wasn't allowed to wear anymore.

She sat on the top step into the kitchen, large canvas bag nearly as big as she was beside her on the landing. Dressed in dark casual clothing, dark hair tied back with the usual puff at the back, she looked up and down his tensed form and laughed a little. "Jumpy, aren't you?"

He snorted, and leaned against the counter, relaxing. "How'd you get in?"

She smirked at him.

He sighed. "Trili," he said, "those guards are there for a reason, not a challenge."

Int'rili'csapla smirked again, shaking her head. "My friend," she said, rising to her feet, "I don't believe it right to sequester you from your own people on your last night here."

"Trili…."

"Relax," she admonished. "You'll start getting worry lines." She hoisted her pack and continued down the switchback stairs into the basement den. "I work in Intel, remember? I know how to break and enter."

"Comforting insight into our government, my dear," he groused, but a smile had twitched one side of his mouth. What was done was done… and he would rather not turn a friendly face away tonight. The hardest part, he knew, would come when he fully realized that he would never see those he trusted again….

He followed her down the half dozen steps into the den. Three walls were covered in paintings and low bookcases. The fourth wall held a view screen for communications, under which hung a series of artist's sketches. Thrawn often rotated the collection, so one was never quite sure which artist was up at any given time. Two sofas were arranged around a low table scattered with datacards and datapads.

One of which was being studied by a young Chiss sprawled across the arm and the whole of the seating area of the larger sofa. Rumpled uniform pants and civilian top that had probably been in a ball together not half an hour ago were draped over his lanky form. It went well, Thrawn reflected, with his ruffled hair and ruffled manners.

"You know," the young Chiss said, "if they could have found a way for you to leave being a Chiss behind, they would have."

"Perhaps they'll bleach me before I leave," Thrawn replied, leaning over the back of the sofa to pluck the pad from the other's grip. "How did _you_ get in, Saalin?"

Yrs'aali'nuruodo let Thrawn snitch the pad. It gave him a free hand to jingle a set of key cards. "You're not even allowed to take your keys with you, so…" At his old friend's sigh, he laughed. "What do they expect, you to slip back and start living in your old quarters again?"

"I stopped attempting to understand their logic during the second week of my trial," Thrawn admitted, tone darkening, tossing the datapad onto the table with the others, where it was promptly picked back up by Saalin. Trili put a hand on his arm, drawing his gaze down to hers.

"Not every single Chiss feels like as the Ruling Families do," she said quietly. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

_My army of two_, he thought morbidly, but kept the comment to himself. Heavy footsteps sounded from upstairs, drawing Thrawn's attention back to the stairwell. Properly shined boots with perfectly aligned fasteners lead the way down the steps, the crisp uniform with laser straight creases, only marred by the box he was carrying, the one that Thrawn had been issued for his personal belongings. The newest visitor's gaunt face betrayed no emotion, his body language completely neutral. "Thrawn," he greeted without emotion, nodding his head once.

"Frixs," Thrawn replied with answering dip. "I must admit, I am surprised that you are here tonight."

Ar'frix'sabosen placed the box to one side of the table, lined it perfectly against the side of the sofa. "Int'rili'csapla suggested I participate in tonight's reconnaissance. She failed to specify, until just prior to this afternoon's meeting, the location."

Saalin dropped the pad down onto the table with a clatter. "Only you could make a party sound like picket duty."

"We are violating five direct edicts, two laws, and at least three conditions of the banishment in simply being in this building. The Ruling Families were quite specific and succinct in their conditions."

Thrawn smiled with a trace of wistfulness. Despite the other's rule bound demeanour, he knew he would miss debating policy with Frixs. The young Chiss encyclopaedic memory was a delight in tweaking, for Thrawn always found one case where a ruling was completely opposite, thus proving his own point. When Frixs retreated into statistical averages, it was almost an admission of defeat.

Saalin, meanwhile, was starting to debate the banishment when he fell silent, smiling at someone behind Thrawn.

A soft hand settled on Thrawn's cheek, gently turning his head away from the bickering Chiss. Standing behind him, she just came to his ear. Just that little bit smaller than him, she none the less could hold her own on the bridge, in the boardroom, and in the bedroom. They'd celebrated his promotion to second officer at her apartments; they'd dined and danced to her promotion in this very room. A few more wrinkles around her eyes, a few too many ranks between them now to continue. A pool of understanding ablaze in her gaze met his eyes.

"You didn't think that we'd let you disappear without one last goodbye, did you?" Yav'lyn'nuruodo whispered against his skin.

When all he could do was swallow, unable to tear his eyes from hers, she drew him into tight embrace. She felt him melt a little, arms wrapping around her, his head resting on hers. She felt the smallest of shudders from stifled breaths, and tightened her hold on him.


	3. Chapter 2

_Eternity in a Box_

_By Ladyravena_

_Chapter Two: Saalin_

Trili, pushing Saalin's feet to the ground, settled on the edge of the sofa, pulling her bag closer to hand. "You know, when this whole trial thing began, we sat down and crunched a few numbers. Looked up a few cases, and started in our own research. At the beginning, we were almost convinced that you were going to be able to talk your way out. Then, of course, they banned you from the rest of your trial.

"That's when little rumours started running around that a certain uninhabited planet was going to be getting a new tenant, rather than finding a spaceport on the edge of Chiss space like they do with the convicted murders. We all got together, and decided to get a few things together for you, just in case your lawyer couldn't get you off this time.

"It's a good thing we did, too, because you can't exactly go shopping for this stuff yourself." Trili pulled several packages out of the bag, handing one to each of Thrawn's friends, and saved one for herself, as well.

Saalin sat up a bit straighter from his slouch, taking the wrapped package from Trili's hands. "I get to go first, as I have suffered your friendship the longest."

Thrawn, settled beside Lyn, snorted. "You were the one that insisted on being my roommate, not me. You shanghaied me into this suffering."

Saalin mock frowned, smothering a grin. "Well, as sharp as your tongue is, and however much trouble it will get you in, this is by far the sharper." He passed a long thin item to Thrawn. "We wrapped everything in that thing called _clothes_, a fine thing to have in the winter months. Maybe not for the summer –ow!" Trili smacked the back of his head with a pillow.

A long sleeved shirt made of thick fabric was a welcome addition to his meagre wardrobe. Under the fabric, something caught his eye. A long hunting knife was properly sheathed with a strong belt for daily wear. The handle was fitted for a close grip, and fit well into the palm of Thrawn's hand. "Saalin," he began.

"Just promise me you will _try_ not to cut your own fingers off," Saalin joked, handing him another package wrapped in thick socks. "Something to go with it." Under the fabric was a whet stone, handy for keeping the blade sharp.

"Thank you, Saalin, for both." Thrawn hefted the stone, frowning. "Although, to be honest, I only have the faintest idea on how to use this."

Saalin shrugged. "You're a smart lad, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Frixs sniffed. "In other words, you haven't the requisite knowledge yourself to demonstrate the technique."

Saalin tossed the pillow at the pompous Chiss. "I have one more helpful wrapping," Saalin continued. Wrapped in a long pair of pants, a book-sized pouch landed in Thrawn's lap. "Watch your fingers, they're sharp."

With a wary glance at the other Chiss, Thrawn slid the pouch open. Inside, properly stored in their own compartments, fishing hooks and line lined up beside floats and fancy lures. Thrawn felt like something had hit him; he had completely forgotten about fishing opportunities. "I had…"

"--Forgotten that they are sticking you near a water source? Makes sense that if you can drink it, then you _might _be able to eat some of the little things that live there." Saalin smirked, pleased with himself. "It took fifteen years, but I finally thought of something you didn't."

"Don't let it go to your head," Thrawn groused, but smiling a little despite himself.

"Too late."


	4. Chapter 3

_Eternity in a Box_

_By Ladyravena_

_Chapter Three: Lyn_

"And what does my fine huntress have that she thinks I need in the wild?" Thrawn teased her, leaning forward on the sofa.

"Oh, this and that," she teased, unrolling a long tube and several compact pouches from a thick oilskin bag. "First thing first," she said, "and small things before big." She handed him a small, well-wrapped package.

His fingers fumbled a little with the knots that held it together. "My dear, buckles are a wonderful invention," he teased, as the last knot finally loosened.

"The holes can wear out, you know."

He rolled his eyes at her, and opened the package. Inside, neatly sectioned off in little pockets, thick thread was wrapped around several spools. Needles of several sizes were all aligned in a row, along with long, stiff pins. Intrigued, he looked in several of the pockets, finding patches in oilskins and plain fabric. A rolled ruler was tied securely in the last of the pockets.

"I noticed the last time I was here that the entire stock of your mending kit consisted of one button, a spool of thread and the comm number of the local tailor," Lyn said, smiling. "I don't believe that they do pick-up and delivery after hours."

He smiled wistfully. "Oh, they do, but the fees are astronomical."

She nodded, pulling out the next item from her bag. As Thrawn tilted his head to see what it was she brought out, she laughed. "It's just a few things that were just collecting dust in my grandfather's study." With that, she handed him the tube.

There was quite a bit of weight to it, whatever it was. With a quizzical look at Lyn, he slowly unscrewed the top. Tipping it carefully, he slid the contents out. The stiff tip of ancient horn poked into his hand as the long composite bow slid out onto his lap. The longer top half, combined with the shortened lower section gave the bow all the power of the traditional 5 foot bow, but the convenience of a shorter bow. The arms of the bow were heavily carved along the ivory, ancient scenes of hunting and blessings shining in the low light, even along the belly of the bow. Even the bridges, used to hold the string a little farther from the edge of the tip, adding both weight and speed to the arrow, were carved and polished.

"Lyn," he gasped, shocked at the gift, carefully holding the bow out to her, "this should be in--"

"A museum? So it will be catalogued and stuck in the back room, never to be seen again? There are a dozen bows like this one in every museum on this fine ice ball of a planet." She closed his hands over the bow and pushed it back lightly at him. "Giving it to you, it will actually be used for its purpose. Grandfather would be pleased by that, as he didn't have the strength to use it after he bought it."

Thrawn swallowed slightly, his fingers still cradling the bow with a hesitancy that touched Lyn.

"Why not see if you can string it, and actually pull an arrow to a fireable position." Pulling a wax-coated linen string from another package beside the arrows, she showed him how to slip the ends onto the bridges. She nudged the package of assembled arrows toward him. Slowly Thrawn pulled one out, marvelling at the smooth fletching on the end, and moved to the other side of the room. Lyn stood behind him, and guided his hands into the correct positions. "Relax," she whispered in his ear, "or you'll snap the arrow in that iron grip of yours."

Balanced on the top stair, unnoticed by Thrawn, a large slab of building foam was braced for impact. One single X marked the center. "Take a deep breath," she said softly, her breath just behind his ear, "and let the tension leave your arms. Keep your eyes on the target, the arrow follows the eye line, so if you see something else, the arrow will follow where you look. Draw smoothly, but steadily toward you. The fletching will provide a straight thrust for the arrow, right where you want it to go. Aim with the eye, keeping both open. Let loose when you are calm enough to let go, but watch your fingers. Let go all at once."

A quiet _thunk_ startled Thrawn. Saalin whooped behind him, applauding. The arrow still shook a little, barely a hand-breadth away from the center of the target.


	5. Chapter 4

_Eternity in a Box_

_By Ladyravena_

_Chapter Four: Frixs_

Frixs cleared his throat, holding onto his bundle with dainty fingers as Thrawn settled back on the couch beside Lyn. "Over the course of your trial, we consulted numerous sources of survival in wilderness environments. We also, separately and in consultation with one another, composed a master list of your required items. I analyzed my companion's gifts and found several areas lacking. I have, therefore, attempted to fill the vacant areas in your inventory of proposed items." He passed it over without fanfare.

Thrawn made quick work of the leather belt that held the bundle together. Wrapped in a thin, but warm blanket (another thing he had failed to consider in his haste) were a pair of thick boots. Upon further inspection, he noticed that the inner linings were completely removable, making them ideal for any season.

"Seasonal footwear is statistically an overlooked aspect any novice makes in preparation for an expedition. Frostbite on the extremities is distinctly distressing."

"Indeed." Thrawn had suffered frostbite once already from a torn environmental suit on a mission several years ago. Even with the full medical services of the _Springhawk,_ it had taken several days before he had even been able to stand on his own. The experience wasn't something he ever wanted to repeat. He placed the boots to one side of the table and turned his attention to that which remained in his lap.

Wrapped well in a sealable pillowcase was a medium box with a simple hatch. Head tilting in curiosity, he opened the box. Inside, wrapped in re-sealable clear bags were various medical supplies, from burn treatment ointment, gauze, washable tension bandages with clasps tucked beside them. Underneath several different sizes of sterile patches were several spools of surgical thread for self-stitching.

"Now that is something that you are probably going to use in the first few hours," Trili murmured, hiding her smile behind a hand.

"The sewing kit needles are ideal for wound sutures, as Lyn included various sizes," Frixs said, ignoring Trili. "The pillow case is functional after being filled to capacity with an aviary's down, or the undercoat of various mammalians."

"Feathers and fur," Saalin translated.

Frixs sneered at the other Chiss. "If one insists on being common, then you are correct."

"Very practical, Frixs, and quite well thought out," Thrawn said, ignoring Saalin's outburst. For Frixs, it was the ultimate compliment. The other dipped his head in a respectful half bow.


	6. Chapter 5

_Eternity in a Box_

_By Ladyravena_

_Chapter Five: Trili_

Trili slowly unwrapped a smaller bundle. "I went for small and light when I was picking items to give you. I knew that the others were going with the bigger, heavier items. But these… these are more useful than cumbersome."

Thrawn took the small bundle. Inside the thin shirt was a fair-sized weather-proof tool kit. Opening it up, Thrawn could see that Trili had bought him more specialized tools for the items that the others had given him. There were also several small pockets of spare screws, special sized nuts and bolts for …

"The army has already stored a double _Ch'thak_-class generator for your exile. I made sure that you had a few spare "generic" parts for it, hidden in the main casing of the first engine. Use the blue screwdriver to get the main casings off; they are spark welded to the inside. Easy to pry off without damaging anything."

Thrawn could barely move his gaze from her face. That information was the highest classification, and not privy to a lowly communications officer. To have found that out, and to have gained access to the storage facilities….

"Trili," he whispered, aghast.

"Don't be so concerned about me," she said, placing a hand on his knee. "I know how to scurry and snoop with the best of them. Worry about how your going to survive when your supplies run out." She straightened back into her seat. "And on that note, keep looking at your bundle."

Under the tool kit, two pairs of gloves were neatly tied together. One set was obviously for winter, being thick leather and fur lined. The other set was thinner, with no liner.

Saalin piped up. "For fishing and other high-blister activities, Thrawn."

"Look inside them," Trili prompted.

Thrawn obeyed. From each finger of each glove dropped a small packet of seeds, tiny bulbs, dried cuttings of several succulents, spore collections, kernels, and tubers. All were smaller than a 2 inch screw, and all were wrapped so that nothing could escape.

"Everything from teas to lettuce, and everything else that your black thumbs won't kill. Simple to grow: put in ground, eat when big." Trili giggled. "Well, I guess that you might need a bit more information than that." With that, she pulled out the last addition to Thrawn's inventory.

A leather bound book.

He took the tomb with shaking hands. The inside pages were all covered in a clear laminate. The pages themselves were hand written, with illustrations, directions, helpful hints and tricks. Looking over the table of contents, he saw that there was a section for all their gifts, more information on medical treatments, sewing, hunting, fishing, along with new information on tanning hides, making replacement hooks, bows, and arrowheads, cooking over an open fire and a dozen more topics. Better than any textbook, each section had been spiced with comments and personal stories from each of his friends, little pictograms from Saalin, treaty discussions from Frixs, tinkering ideas from Trili, and memories from Lyn about their time together.

On the very last page a single photo was placed in the center. All five of them, in full dress uniform … Lyn hanging off his arm … Frixs at parade attention on his other side … Saalin crouching in front with Trili, smiling at the camera … together for one moment in lives that had spanned the entirety of the Ascendancy's borders.

"So the winters don't take our faces from you," Lyn whispered in his ear, hand rubbing the tense muscles in his back.


	7. Chapter 6

_Eternity in a Box_

_By Ladyravena_

_Chapter Six: Goodbyes_

The night was almost gone. Even in an underground city, the feeling of the city gave the morning away, beings awakening and readying themselves for first shifts, those on nightshifts starting to come home to loved ones or empty living spaces.

Frixs was the first to leave. Taking his quiet leave, a few parting words and a crisp salute, and he was gone into the back alleys and road ways, off for another day of duty and obligations. Thrawn watched his friend's departing back from a shuttered window, breathing easy only when the swoop bike that was the only chaotic thing that Frixs owned puttered away.

Lyn was waiting for him when he stepped down into the hallway. Wrapped in her own dark travel clothes, she was like night personified, even her eyes dimmed with sadness. Thrawn stepped in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "You'll be alright getting home?" he asked her quietly, even now concerned about her safety.

She smiled wistfully. "Yes," she murmured, and kissed him one last time, imparting every last memory and all her feelings in that one last embrace.

Saalin waited a discreet distance away as the two parted, after which Lyn slipped into the shadows of the alley, over a wall, and was gone. They both pretended not to have seen the tears on her face; Saalin slipped his poncho over his head as his best friend swiped a hand over his own face.

Thrawn tilted his head at the bizarre combination of uniform properness, civilian slumming and quilted plastics that made up his friend's wardrobe choices. "That would make how many infractions of proper dress attire, Saalin?" he tried to say with a casual tone, but the roughness of his voice gave him away.

"Lost count, really," Saalin answered, voice strained. "Just – just don't get yourself killed out there two days before the ships come, alright? No stupid stunts --" His voice broke a little; he gave up on words, crushing his oldest friend into a rib cracking hug.

"I'll be alright," Thrawn said quietly as they drew apart. "Just keep yourself out of jail. Look after the others for me, please."

Saalin agreed, and fled over the same wall that Lyn had jumped minutes before. Thrawn stared at the wall, half expecting the sirens to go off for something Saalin did, was doing, or was about to do. Something his friend wouldn't be able to get Saalin out of anymore.

*****

Stepping downstairs, Thrawn's eyes roamed over the gifts neatly tucked and packed into the case for him, no doubt by Lyn. Packing ammunitions and mess kits were one thing; luggage had always slightly baffled him. Nothing had its proper place, designed and assigned next to its neighbour. The last gift had been left out for him; the leather bound book fit well into his hands. Opening its pages, he was once more overwhelmed by the sheer vastness of the handwritten pages, the beauty of the Cheunh script flowing over the pages like the northern pole lights over the skies above his birth county. Each of their own hand scripts imparted the knowledge he would need, with their own words and slants on things … a way to remember them by.

"You believe this Sidious will find you?" Trili asked from behind him.

"Yes," he answered, eyes still fastened on the book.

"Soon?"

"I hope so."

She sniffed. "And take you in?"

He thumbed through a few more pages. "Yes, I believe he will."

"And not as a trophy Chiss to be displayed in a taxidermist's office?"

He closed the book; turning to her, he smiled ruefully. "Let's hope not." Her expression told him exactly how likely she felt that was. Gathering her long coat around her, she walked over to him.

"If," she said carefully, "you manage to get yourself off whatever barren rock they drop you on, and you need us, we'll come. No matter where. You have many followers, you realize."

Thrawn sank onto the back of the sofa. "I know," he said, eyes closing, head lowering with the weight of command after all these years. Drawing a deep breath, he opened his eyes, looking straight into Trili's. "They can't stop this. You can't let them interfere. I need them out of the penitentiary system." He was quietly desperate; no one else should suffer what needed to be done. He had tried his best to keep his command crew from suffering his fate. Orders to say and do certain things… attitudes to fake about their commander… anything to keep the others safe.

She sniffed a laugh, hiding futile tears, sequels to those already dried. "They won't do it for my sake, only for you, by your orders."

"Remind them for me, then."

She nodded. "Aye, aye, Commander." She stepped forward, arm out. "Until our next rendezvous…"

He grasped her arm above the wrist, comrades and friends, equal here as nowhere else. It would be the last such gesture until he found new allies and friends. "I look forward to it."

* * *

The End...

* * *

_Author's Note:_  
Thank you all that reviewed and read this story as I was posting it. It is always such an encouragement to me and to every author to know that we aren't simply posting to the void of deep space, that the odd Holonet station is picking this up and sending to loyal fans. *salutes*

A special thanks to Imperial Warlord for the awesomeness, Chisscientist for the reviews and the discussions on my other work with Mitth'ryl, serenity8118 for pointing out that Thrawn did have a softer side (which we never really see in Zahn's books, as he is always on duty or in front of others), and to Aryna for the complaint of the shortness of the chapters. Sorry, love, my chapters are always short. But think of it this way: if this was in novel format, the paragraphs would be about average size, and most of us don't like to read a paragraph that goes on for two of three pages. So, neither do my chapters. I type and print in a narrow format, and it always looks a lot bigger when I print and edit. *shrugs*

Finally, thank you and massive hugs to ImperialJedi, for the review and for allowing Eternity in a Box to be archived in her wonderful C2. I am still on the bouncing high from reading that. Thank you.

Signing off for the moment,

Lady Ravena.


End file.
